Truth's Prophecy
by Cosmic Alchemist
Summary: Ed is feeling sick but won't tell anyone.When he hands in his report his secret comes out.Mustang doesn't belive him Al is terrified and the Humunculis are anxious for it to happen.Brotherly Ed/Envy implied Ed/Winry.PrideEd! Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Cosmic Alchemist here!This is the new story I was talking about.I'm going to get into this story right away.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own FullMetal Alchemist**

Edward Elric was walking with his brother Alphonse to Roy Mustang's sighed as he burst into the Colonel's had been felling sick latley and Al was begging him not to hand in his report. "Hey pipsqueak"Mustang greeted."Who you calling so short..."Ed was interrupted with him falling on his knees and coughing up blood."FullMetal"Roy yelled as Al yelled"Brother"Al picked his brother up and slung him over his metal shoulder and ran to the hospital.

"Edward is awake now"the doctor and Roy ran into the room."Brother your ok"Al ran to his brother but stopped when he noticed his left arm covered in red marks."Alphonse I'm sorry"Ed must of seemed confused because Ed started explaining."When we were born we had humunculis gene in our blood from Hoenhiem when we tried to bring back mom your humunculis blood went into me"Mustang looked shocked."Dante will probrally be looking for me since I am becoming Pride there is no way to stop yourselves I knew this was coming and Pinanko already knows." Ed cried."Brother your turning into Pride now all I ask is that you try and remember us"Al nodded slipped somthing in Al's hand whispered somthing then fell deep in looked shocked and opended the paper that was in his metal hand.

_Dear Al,_

_In here is my code please read all my is your legal guardian not join the that night we did th transmutation in the truth I saw the truth of the world in Journal 6 I wote about that knowledge and in number 3 is all my nightmares._

_Love ya Keep living,_

_Ed_

That was what was scribbled onto the peice of paper Ed gave looked at his brother who merely nodded.

Alphonse ran to the room he shared with his grabbed all his brothers journals and translated them.

**Thanks for reading next chapter will mostly be journal and I will see you next time.I will update ASAP Thanks.**

**__****-Cosmic Alchemist-**


	2. The Journal

**Cosmic Alchemist here!Sorry I didn't have enough time to update I'll update as much as possible today!This chapter is mostly Ed's journals you can skip this but if you don't want to it would be great!So with nothing left to do here we go!**

Al opened his brother's journals and started translating them a whole 10 hours he finished and started to read them.

**Journal 3 November 18 **

_Last night Truth talked to me." you need to give up one more thing to get your brother's body back."Truth told me."What just tell me"I cried." you must give up your humanity your soul you will become a humunculi and dear Alphonse will get his 10 year old body back"Truth told me evilly.I looked shocked."If you don't find another way by your 16th birthday you will become will be your name.I'll shove everyones mind into your head and you may listen in on their thoughts manipulate their thoughts and even take control of their body for a has been the most dangerous humunculi and well I support them.I will even let you go through the whole gate and not take anything but you'll have to keep those automail may tell 1 person but at you 16th birthday you can tell everyone"_

_Al thought about this his brother's 16th birthday was a month ago so Ed had been hiding it from everyone except Pinako for a month._

**Journal 6 The second gate trip**

_I let the arms take me into their hold and push me into the gate.I saw everything and instead of screaming my head off I watched in amazement.I drew into the Human Transmutation part and I learned the truth about humunculi are lucky bastards and they will be lucky to have me._

**My 16th birthday disaster**

_My body was aching all over and I saw red marks appearing on my arm neck thigh only on my right my automail it looked darker almost head started to hurt and I held my head in mind was shoved into mine and I just stared in shock as I learned everyone's came in and saw me head between my knees."Get rid of it"I looked dumbfounded and took out his black cat that was in his armour."Are you ok Brother"Al asked I nodded and told him it was just a the gate told me I had a month to say goodbye to I could think about was beating Mustang in a fight.I set up my last assessment with was easy for all I had to do was read what he was doing and at the end I manipulated him in saying"Wow Ed your the best fighter in the military and your not small"I killed Scar later too it was easy just got him to blow up his own was one thing I did the becoming a humunculi I would lose Alchemy after the month and I wouldn't be able to fight anymore.I got Bradley to get me off the military and now I am saying bye to doesn't understand I'm saying goodbye but Granny will tell her._

Al took his deciphered notes took them to Mustang and ran to his brother's 's window was open and he was gone."No Envy took him already I'm too late to say my final goodbye."Al cried and went to step out but a blue light surrounded him and his soul was pushed into his real body armour fell beside looked shocked and the last thing he said before drifting off to sleep was"Goodnight brother"

**Thanks for reading one of my best chapters.I have ideas for the next chapter which should be soon.I'm going on a plane at 4 so I'll be back ASAP**

**Thanks Again**

**_-Cosmic Alchemist-_**


End file.
